


The Color Out of Space

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Dom Tony Stark, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: When Tony takes the World Council's nuclear bomb through the portal, he finds something unexpected.OR: Tony meets an Elder God, and Loki develops a tentacle fetish.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 48
Kudos: 274





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame the FrostIron Discord server for this one. There are several tentacle-obsessed members. Hope you perverts enjoy this.
> 
> The Elder God in this fic is Lovecraft-inspired. If you've never heard of Cthulhu, here's what the [Wikipedia article](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cthulhu) says: "Cthulhu is a fictional cosmic entity created by writer H. P. Lovecraft and first introduced in the short story 'The Call of Cthulhu', published in the American pulp magazine Weird Tales in 1928. Considered a Great Old One within the pantheon of Lovecraftian cosmic entities, the creature has since been featured in numerous popular culture references. Lovecraft depicts it as a gigantic entity worshipped by cultists, in shape like an octopus, a dragon, and a caricature of human form."
> 
> This fic isn't beta'ed. My apologies. Let me know if you catch any errors.
> 
> Thanks, and on with the show!

Tony flew towards the portal, nuclear bomb clenched in his arms. He couldn’t believe the World Council had unleashed a fucking _nuke_ on the city. Goddamn politicians. Tony had learned the hard way that people mattered. Maybe he could ship the Council off to Afghanistan.

The black hole in the sky was fast approaching. Tony swallowed and tightened his grip on the bomb.

And then he was inside the darkness.

Destroyed ships were everywhere. Alien bodies floated through the space, broken and bloody. What the fuck had happened here?

_Small one_.

Tony’s breath caught as he let go of the missle. The voice was coming from inside his head. What the hell--?

_You are worthy, small one._ A huge shape shimmered into view, just to the right of the bomb’s path. The thing was a green so dark it was nearly black, with enormous tentacles and large, terrifying black eyes.

“Holy fuck,” Tony swore. Not only were aliens real, so was Cthulhu.

_Welcome me, small one. I have saved your world. The debt must be paid._ The creature came towards him, faster than something that big should be able to move. _This will not hurt. You have my word._

Tony was gripped by a wash of terror. Something bad was about to--


	2. Shawarma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted early, just for Nico.

Tony awoke with a jolt. He was on sweet, sweet New York pavement, still in his suit. Cap and Thor were standing over him. “What the hell? What just happened?” He shook his head, trying to clear it. “Please tell me nobody kissed me?”

Rogers grinned. “We won.”

“Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day.” But even as Tony babbled his relief, he felt... something. Like there was a pressure in his head, like he was on the verge of a headache, but there was no pain.

_Small one._

Tony whipped around, looking for the thing.

_We have merged, small one. This is your debt repaid._

Part of Tony felt terror. Okay, most of him did. But the science part of his brain was utterly fascinated. Cthulhu was in his head.

_That is not my name, small one._

“Friend Stark?” Thor was waving a hand in front of Tony’s face.

“Uh, yeah, Sparky, just give me a minute.” Schooling his face into something neutral, he spoke inside his own head. _Can you hear me?_

_Of course. We are one._

Well, that would make masturbation awkward. _My name is Tony. You are?_

_Toe-knee_. He could feel the thing tasting his name like an exotic drink. _I am_ … It paused, and Tony got a sense of bemusement from it. _I do not remember my name. Strange._

_Huh,_ Tony thought back at his new roomie. _Let me know when you figure out what I should call you._ Out loud, he spoke to Thor and Cap as he stood up. “We should go check on Bag of Cats.” Damn, his head felt weird. Like it was too small to contain both of them. It kept him distracted while the rest of the team caught up to them.

The elevator ride to the penthouse was thankfully quiet, including inside Tony’s brain. But he could feel the thing poking around in his mind. Flashes of memory kept firing randomly: the smell of Jarvis’ aftershave/the second law of thermodynamics/the way the identical Maxim twins had tasted the same on his tongue.

He shook his head as they all walked out of the elevator. This was not good. Really not good. He barely noticed Loki, laying in a crater in the marble floor.

“If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink,” the god said, smirking.

And something in Tony uncoiled. The thing recognized Loki’s power, and the power of another lingering on him. “Jkghyufeyu iuoi’uyet,” Tony said aloud, then realized he’d just spoken the thing’s words.

Loki’s eyes went wide with intrigue. “Where did a Midgardian learn _that_?”

Tony glanced around at the team, who was eyeing him warily. “I kinda picked up a hitchhiker when I went through the portal.” He tapped his temple.

Cap frowned. “What do you mean?”

“There was this… thing…” Tony waved his hands, trying to describe the shape of it.

“An elder god,” Loki chimed in, seemingly delighted. “They haven’t been seen in millennia. How in all the Nine did you find one?”

“It killed all your friends on the other side of the portal,” Tony told Loki flatly.

“They weren’t my friends,” the god sneered.

_I taste Thanos_ , Tony’s roomie thundered inside Tony’s brain. _The green-eyed one speaks truth._

“Cthulhu says Rock of Ages tastes like Thanos.” Tony hoped someone could explain that, because he sure as hell couldn’t.

Thor and Loki both went pale.

“You are working with Thanos?” Thor rumbled angrily to his brother.

“Not by choice,” Loki snapped. “Do I look like I’ve been having a good time?”

Tony looked Loki over. He was awfully pretty, for someone who looked like he’d been to hell and back. “Your eyes were blue before. Now they’re green.”

“Mind control has that effect,” Loki replied dryly. “Now, about that drink?”

Tony shrugged and went to the bar. “What’s your poison?”

Roger gaped. “Are you serious, Stark?”

_The green-eyed one does not lie._

“Barton’s eyes were blue, too.” Tony poured two fingers of scotch in a glass, then filled a glass for himself as well.

“They were,” said Romanoff thoughtfully. “Who’s Thanos?”

“The Mad Titan. A truly evil being.” Thor was frowning. “If he had you under his control, brother, this was not your fault.”

“I am not your brother,” Loki hissed. “Tell me, Thor, did you mourn me?”

Thor blanched, and Loki turned his attention to Tony. “Ah, thank you.” He accepted the drink and sniffed it. “Interesting.”

“Only an alien would call a Bowmore Mizunara ‘interesting,’” Tony grumbled without any heat. “Cheers,” he offered.

Loki raised his glass in reply, then drank the entire glass in one swallow. “Hm. Pleasant.”

Tony sipped his own drink. “Now. I’m assuming Thanos is coming here. How do we stop him?”

“I am not sure,” Loki said, troubled. “But Thor must take the Tesseract back to Asgard. They are better able to protect it from him.”

“You can’t just give it to Thor,” Romanoff argued. “It’s SHIELD property.”

“Actually, Ms. Romanoff,” JARVIS said smoothly, “records show that it belonged to Howard Stark, and as such, is now property of Sir.”

“Awesome. Great. Pikachu, take it. The scepter too.” Tony waved his free hand at Thor. “You and Reindeer Games have a nice flight.”

“Oh, I’m not going back,” Loki said, grinning. “I wish to stay here.” He looked Tony over, just polite enough that Tony couldn’t call it lewd. “I’m sure you’ll need help with your new friend.”

_He stays_ , Cthulhu commanded.

_My house, my rules,_ Tony thought back at the thing. He wasn’t entirely sure if he meant his literal house or his mind. Both, he decided. Both was good.

_You will regret his leaving_ , the thing said bluntly. _He can teach you much._

Tony sighed. “Tall, dark, and tentacled wants you to stick around.” He polished off his drink, ignoring Loki’s pleased expression. “And frankly, I need dinner and a nap. And probably a few more drinks.”

\---

It took a while to shoo everyone out of the penthouse.

“Alone at last,” Tony said to Loki. “Well, you, me, and Cthulhu.”

_That is not my name._

“His name isn’t _actually_ Cthulhu,” Tony amended aloud. “He just looks like the fictional Earthgard character.”

“Sir,” JARVIS interrupted, “Ms. Potts called twice while you were otherwise occupied. Also, Director Fury insists on speaking to you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Tell Fury I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” He walked over to the gantry and let JARVIS remove his suit. Cool air on his body felt wonderful after hours in the armor. He took out his phone. “Be right back.”

When he was in his rarely-used office, he dialed Pepper. “Hey Pep. I’m fine.”

“Tony, thank God! I saw that I missed your call earlier, and I’m so sorry--”

“No big deal. Promise.” Tony waved a hand, even though she couldn’t see him. “Look, I have a situation. I’ve got an alien crashing with me indefinitely.” No need to mention his roomie right now.

“Is that safe?” Pepper asked dubiously. “The government is going to want to meet him.”

“Yeah, and I’m not about to let anyone probe him. Thought I should give you a heads up.”

“I’ll talk to legal.”

Pep was the best. “You’re amazing. Give yourself a raise.”

He could hear her smile. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“That’ll be all, Ms. Potts.” He disconnected the call. She was a good friend. They’d gone out on a couple of dates, but realized she’d murder him if they kept it up. He was glad they figured it out before it ruined their friendship.

Tony went back to the living room. Loki was on the couch, looking wiped. “Hungry?”

“Ravenous. It has been many days since I had a meal.” Loki glanced at the ceiling casually, but it was enough to let Tony know not to ask.

“You like shawarma?” Tony dropped into an armchair.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

“No idea, but I want some.” Tony kicked his shoes off. “JARVIS?”

“I am ordering now, Sir.”

Loki seemed puzzled. “Who is that? I heard him speak earlier.”

“J is an artificial intelligence. A computer. I built him.”

_My small one creates life from nothing._ Cthulhu seemed pleased. _I have chosen well_.

Tony snorted. How was this his life? His head still felt pressurized, but he was getting used to it.

“I am impressed, Stark,” Loki was saying. “You are talented indeed, to create a computer sentient enough for Allspeak to work on it.”

“Allspeak?”

Loki stretched out even more, taking up the whole couch. When had his boots disappeared? “It is magic that allows me, as well as the Aesir, to communicate with all intelligent life forms.”

“You’re going to tell me how that works when I’m not so tired.” Tony closed his eyes.

And, suddenly, he knew exactly how it worked.

Tony’s eyes blinked open. “Holy shit.” He looked over at Loki. “Cthulhu just explained it to me. Well, he put the knowledge in my head directly, and I’m dying to know how the fuck _that_ works.”

Loki smiled tiredly. “Talk to him. He is a part of you now. Best you get comfortable with each other.”

“Part of me?” Tony jolted upright. “I figured he was just hanging out for a while until he got bored.”

_We are one. We will remain so for the rest of your mortality._

Tony started to panic. _You’re joking. I can’t. You have to go._

But Cthulhu was immovable. _Our joining repays the debt. Your planet has been saved._

Fuck. _What do you want from me?_

_Existence is tiring. I seek stimulation._

Great. Tony had a bored god in his brain.

_Not just your brain, small one._ Tony got a mental image of himself with tentacles, like the thing had when it was in space. _We will enhance each other._

Tony had absolutely no words for that.

“The delivery is here, Sir.”

Tony was startled. How long had he been communing with his new buddy? He rolled his shoulders and stood up. “New taste sensation, coming up.”

\---

Shawarma turned out to be thinly sliced meat, served with pita bread. It was pretty good. Tony could feel Cthulhu enjoying it as well.

_It tastes of death_ , Cthulhu said of the meat. _It pleases me._

Ugh. Tony wanted to push his plate away, but his roomie wanted more. Tony could feel Cthulhu take over their appetite, smothering Tony’s disgust, and they began eating again. It was, hands down, the weirdest experience of Tony’s life.

Hell, this _day_ had been the weirdest experience of his life. Tony mechanically ate, letting Cthulhu enjoy himself. Because why not? Why the everloving fuck not.

_You are angry, small one._

_No shit._ He watched Loki eat, a starving man who was trying desperately to maintain some dignity. Poor bastard. Tony looked away and focused on his own empty plate. He wanted today to be over already. He wanted to sleep.

_We will rest soon. We must see to the green-eyed one first._

Tony rolled his eyes. _We have names._

_As you wish, Tony. We will see to Loki._ Tony could feel a strange hunger in his head that wasn’t his. _He will be ours to care for._

Well, that didn’t sound suspicious. _You aren’t going to eat him, are you?_

Cthulhu projected a feeling of amusement. _You are droll, Tony._ Their eyes flickered to Loki, who was finishing off a glass of water. _I wish to taste his power._ The hunger grew strong.

Tony realized that it was alien lust he was feeling. _I’m not a rapist._

_Force is unnecessary,_ Cthulhu said angrily. _We take only what is given freely._

_If that was true, you wouldn’t be in my head_ , Tony shot back.

Cthulhu was silent. _You are different. You repay the debt._ Tony could feel the entity thinking of how to phrase things. _As we merge, your voice will be strongest. I am part of you now. We are together, but you control our actions._

That made Tony feel a little better, though he was still suspicious. He had every right to be wary, given that Cthulhu had entered his brain without consent and was powerful enough to take over if it wanted. _You’re telling me you just want to spend the next couple of decades as me._ Tony projected his doubt.

_Essentially. I wish for for new experiences._ There was an echo of memory, of floating in darkness alone for too long. _I wish to feel your heart pound with excitement. Your joy. Your tears. Your hunger for existence._

Fuck, Cthulhu was lonely? _Yeah, okay, bud,_ Tony agreed reluctantly, _but if you try to take over I’ll find a way to get rid of you._

Alien happiness tasted strange in Tony’s mind. _Your cooperation is appreciated, Tony. In return I will aid you when you wish it. We will be one. I will give you strength._

_Deal_ , Tony said to the thing. He didn’t have much of a choice, but better that he and his roomie got along.

“I would like to rest now,” Loki said.

Tony looked up. Loki was watching him, and Tony had a feeling Loki had been witness to the conversation with Cthulhu. He hadn’t heard it, Tony thought -- Thor had said nothing about Lokes being telepathic -- but he’d seen Tony’s reactions to the internal discussion. “Sure thing, Tricks.” Tony stood. “Follow me. I’ll put you in a guest room.”

After showing Loki the room, Tony went to his own and stripped off his clothes. “JARVIS, offer to teach Loki how to use the shower. We both need one.” He went to his bathroom and paused in front of the mirror. Cthulhu wanted to see him.

The entity seemed displeased. _You are injured._

Tony touched the arc reactor. _Yeah. Have been for a long time._

_Allow me to heal you._

Tony shook his head and made for the shower. _Not now. I’m too tired._

Cthulhu left him alone while he washed away the grime and sweat. The water and soap felt wonderful on his skin. Tony stayed under the spray far longer than he needed to, until he started to yawn.

He dried off and went to bed, not bothering with clothes.

Sleep came quickly. His last thought was relief.


	3. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling perverts, I can't deprive you of tentacle sex. Enjoy.

“Good morning, Sir. It is 10:53 A.M. The weather is 78 degrees and sunny.”

“Morning, J.” Tony stretched. He felt surprisingly good, given all his bruises yesterday. The pressure in his head had lessened, but he somehow felt like he was larger. Not physically, but mentally. He felt stronger, too. “Where’s our guest?”

“In the living room, Sir. He caused a large book to appear, and has been reading it intently for the last forty-two minutes.”

Tony was curious. “Order in breakfast for both of us. Ask him what he wants and get plenty of it.” He made his way to the closet: boxers, jeans, Led Zeppelin T-shirt. Cthulhu hadn’t said anything, but Tony could feel his interest in Loki.

He padded out to the living room in bare feet. “Hey, Lokes.”

Loki was on the couch with his book, dressed in soft-looking black pants and a green tunic. “Ah, Stark.” He looked up, eyes vibrantly green. “I have been researching elder gods, so that I might help you.” He gave a small smile. “You have assisted me. It is the least I can do.”

Tony plopped on the other end of the couch. “It’s okay to admit you’re curious.”

“That too,” Loki agreed. “As I said yesterday, I have never met one.”

“Well, Cthulhu’s not talking this morning, so tell me what you know.” This couch had a footrest, Tony remembered. He reached down and flipped the lever to put his feet up. Much better.

Loki set his book down on his lap. “Elder gods have existed since the beginning of this universe. Little is known about them, to be honest. No one has admitted to seeing one in at least half a million years.”

Suddenly Tony knew that Thanos had accidentally awakened some of the gods. Cthulhu wasn’t speaking, but it was sharing info. Cool. “It showed up to stop Thanos. Apparently fucking with Infinity Stones got its attention.” Tony knew what those were now too.

“Fascinating,” Loki said. He looked like he meant it. He was staring at Tony like he was the most interesting thing in the world. “I can taste its power.”

“It said the same about you. The only reason you’re still here is because it likes you.”

Loki’s eyes widened slightly. “I am honored, Old One.”

Tony could feel Cthulhu’s pleasure at that. It felt like his own, too, as if lines between them were blurring. “It wants you to stay. Here, with us.”

“What does it want from me?”

Tony huffed a laugh. “Sex, I think. But you can say no.” Tony kinda hoped Loki would say yes. He was awfully pretty, with those green eyes and razorblade cheekbones.

Loki inhaled sharply. “I would disappoint it. I have never lain with anyone, and I doubt I could provide what it wants.”

But the entity inside Tony was churning with need. A virgin sacrifice! Tony had never slept with a virgin, but he could imagine it, his tentacles holding Loki down, spread open for Tony’s cock.

Tony made himself take a slow, calming breath before focusing back on Loki. “You know some gods like virgins, don’t you?”

He watched Loki closely, seeing the moment Loki made his decision. The trickster gave a lopsided smile. “Not everyone receives such an honor. Yes, Old One. So long as I will live through the experience.”

“Oh, you’re going to enjoy it,” Tony promised. He kicked the footrest down and crawled across the couch to straddle Loki. The book on elder gods fell to the floor. “We’re going to take you apart, and you’re going to _love it_.”

Loki gasped, and Tony grasped a handful of the trickster’s ink-black hair. He crushed their lips together, tongue thrusting into Loki’s mouth, making the young god moan with need.

They kissed and kissed, Loki bucking up against Tony more and more frantically. Finally Tony pulled back, needing air. He and Loki were both panting already. Loki’s eyes were wild and dark with need.

Tony stood, pulling Loki up with him. “You’re going to look so pretty in our bed,” he growled, aware that he and Cthulhu were speaking as one. In this moment they wanted the same thing, shared the same plans. Tony tugged Loki’s hand, forcing him to follow to Tony’s bedroom.

He needed his torso free, so he tugged off his shirt. Greenish-black tentacles burst from the bottom of his ribcage, just below his sternum. It didn’t feel unusual at all, and Tony used them to pull Loki’s hands and feet up and apart until the trickster was spreadeagled and hanging in the air. With smaller tentacles he tore the clothes from Loki’s body, leaving him naked and so very, _very_ beautiful.

Loki’s cock was fully hard, and Tony could see precome glistening on his slit. “Do you like this, little god?” Tony rumbled.

“Yes, yes, Old One. Please. Take me.”

Loki’s begging made Tony ache for more. “As you wish.” Tony stepped closer, adjusting his hold on Loki to keep him off the ground. He reached out and ran his hands down Loki’s sides. The trickster’s skin was smooth and hairless, his muscles tense and well-defined. Very pleasing.

With a thought, Tony teased Loki’s nipples with two small appendages as he raised Loki higher. He bit the god’s hip, making Loki cry out, then took his cock in his mouth. Loki jerked and squirmed as Tony teased him relentlessly. But Tony wasn’t about to let him come so easily.

He pulled Loki away, enjoying the way the trickster whimpered at the loss. Tony turned Loki’s body this way and that, letting his prey feel the way Tony had control of his every movement. “I’m going to fill you with my cock, little god. Make you beg for your pleasure.”

Loki was beyond words, it seemed, for he just moaned helplessly.

Tony craved.

It didn’t take much effort at all to roll Loki over in the air and position him bent over in front of Tony’s hips, legs spread wide. He unzipped his jeans and pushed his boxers out of the way. He was going to enjoy this.

He let go of Loki’s ankle with one tentacle long enough to use the appendage to fetch the lube from his nightstand. Very handy. Once the bottle was in his hands, he wrapped the tentacle back around Loki and spread the god’s legs even wider.

Tony slicked up one of his smaller tentacles as well as his cock, then teased Loki’s hole with the smaller appendage. Loki moaned as Tony slowly pushed inside. God. He’d never fucked a virgin before. Never wanted to. But he needed it now, needed the sacrifice, wanted the power and to see Loki fall apart under his hands.

The tentacle was sensitive, and fucking Loki with it felt good. Really good. Not like his cock, but definitely better than his fingers. When Loki relaxed a little into Tony’s grip, Tony made the appendage swell slightly, thickening inside Loki’s ass. He kept up a slow pace. Once Loki got used to being fucked Tony wouldn’t have to be so gentle, but for now he wanted to open his prey up tenderly. Wanted Loki to love every second of it.

Carefully he inflated the tentacle a little more, and increased his speed just a touch. He kept going until the appendage was almost as thick as Tony’s cock, and Loki was whimpering with need. He withdrew his tentacle and used it to guide his dick to Loki’s hole even as he gripped Loki’s hips with his hands. “Are you ready, little god?”

“Yes, please, please!” Loki slurred.

Tony smiled, smug at the effect he was having. He very carefully pushed the head of his cock into the trickster, millimeter by millimeter. The god’s ass was so very tight, and Tony was the first to have it. He had to fight the urge to just slam in and _take_. But no, he wanted Loki to need it too.

Then the head was in, and Tony could slide the rest of the way in. “My pretty little virgin.” He let go of one hip to run his hand through Loki’s disheveled hair. “You are perfect.”

“Please,” Loki begged faintly. “I need…”

“I know what you need,” Tony growled, and pulled his hips back. He thrust in again, hard enough to make Loki cry out. He squeezed his tentacles holding Loki’s limbs, knowing he’d leave bruises, and began to fuck Loki with all Tony’s new strength.

And oh, Loki didn’t disappoint. He cried and shook and begged as Tony plowed into him. Tony held back as long as he could, but he knew he was getting close. Not stopping, he reached under Loki with his two smaller tentacles and wrapped them around the god’s cock, jerking him off as Tony fucked him hard.

Loki screamed, and his hole squeezed Tony tightly. It was enough to make Tony come. The pleasure went on and on, the energy from Loki’s sacrifice feeding Tony’s orgasm until finally he was ready to collapse.

The god was limp in Tony’s tentacles, and he carefully laid Loki on the bed, face-up. He retracted his extra appendages and climbed in next to the exhausted godling. “You were divine,” Tony told him, then chuckled. “Literally.”

Loki made a noise of acknowledgement, but didn’t open his eyes.

Tony laughed softly. “Sleep, little god. I will be here when you wake.”

Loki made a sound of agreement as Tony covered him with the blanket.

Smiling, Tony shucked off his jeans and took his phone from the pocket before dropping them on the floor. He’d check the news while Loki slept. The headlines should be interesting.


	4. Lovers?

Tony was still smiling when Loki woke up half an hour later. “Hello, godling. Hungry?”

Loki rubbed his eyes. “Very.”

“Good, because breakfast got here twenty minutes ago.” Tony climbed out of bed, not bothering to dress. He still felt a little power-drunk. “You okay? Want breakfast in bed?”

“I am well, and that sounds lovely.” Loki gave Tony a blatant onceover, eyes bright. “Not ready to kick me out yet?”

Tony leered back. “Not hardly. Stay here, gorgeous.”

Security had set the bags of food just outside the elevator door. Tony walked around Loki’s crater in the floor. “JARVIS, get someone up here to fix that.” He snagged the food and made for the kitchen, where he microwaved what needed heating while coffee brewed. He didn’t have enough hands for drinks, but hey, he had tentacles now.

Loki seemed amused when Tony came back to bed, carrying everything at once. He accepted a steaming mug and a plate of food, plucking a fork from one of Tony’s smaller appendages. “I see you’re getting comfortable with yourself.”

Tony climbed back into bed and balanced his plate on his lap. “Gotta admit, having extra ‘hands’ is really useful.”

The god took a bite of bacon. “I’m nearly jealous.” He cut his eyes at Tony playfully. “Are you aware that I’m a shapeshifter?”

Unf. That got Tony’s mind going all sorts of pervy places. “I didn’t know. Have any favorite forms?”

“Well, I enjoy being a woman from time to time. I haven’t experimented much with extra appendages, but you’re making me consider it.”

“It’s going to make masturbation a little freaky,” Tony chuckled.

Loki’s pupils dilated slightly. “Can I watch?”

Tony could picture that. Easily. “Only if I get to tie you up first,” he replied, munching on a piece of toast.

Loki’s lips twitched, and Tony knew he was in. “That sounds enjoyable,” Loki agreed. “I require more rest first, sadly.” Loki glanced away. “It’s been a rough year, and I have much to recover from.”

Poor godling. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Loki shook his head. “Not at present. I wish to enjoy eating in bed with my--” Loki paused. “Are we lovers, now?”

“I don’t know what to call us,” Tony admitted. “Do I plan to have a lot of sex with you? Yes, if you’re willing. I’d also like to get to know you. I want to learn how your mojo works. Let’s not stick a label on it quite yet.”

“Fair enough,” Loki agreed easily. “I always assumed my first time would be with a noble wife in an arranged marriage, so this is a definite improvement regardless of terms.”

Tony’s eyebrows went up. “You were waiting until you got married?”

Loki's expression was wry. “I am not popular on Asgard, for reasons that became clear to me recently. I have not had the chance to lay with anyone.” He looked vulnerable for a brief second, then shook it off. “It does not matter. I am here, and I believe you have spoiled me.” He grinned flirtatiously.

“Well then,” Tony grinned back, “I’ll just have to help you make up for lost time.” He ate some of his omelette, thinking. “Is there anything in particular you’d like to try?”

The trickster blushed. “There are things I’ve fantasized about over the years, but I’m not sure they would interest you.”

“I’m pretty open-minded. Try me.”

“While you have me tied up, could you…” Loki’s blush darkened, and he stared down at his plate. “Spank me, perhaps? Make me take you in my mouth?”

Fuck. “Absolutely. Yes. I want to.”

Loki glanced up from beneath his lashes. “Truly?”

“We are going to have _so_ much fun, little godling,” Tony purred, enjoying the way Loki’s eyes darkened with lust in response. “But first, eat. Sleep. I don’t want to break you.”

“What if I want to be broken?” Loki’s pupils were blown.

Tony shuddered. “Then I’ll have to put you back together after, now won’t I?” He swallowed, desperate to pin Loki to the bed and take him.

“Please,” Loki whimpered, and Tony was lost. He hurriedly put all the plates and mugs on the floor, then rolled atop Loki. They were both still naked, and their hardening cocks rubbed together delightfully. Tony slid two tentacles out between them and pinned Loki’s hands.

Loki arched his back, very much enjoying being held down.

“You were made for this, weren’t you?” Tony murmured, licking Loki’s clavicle. “Pretty little godling, all mine for the taking.” He captured Loki’s mouth with his own, tasting strawberry jelly on his lips. He touched Loki with his hands, too, everywhere he could reach, alternating between scratching hard with his blunt nails, and petting the trickster gently.

Loki was going wild underneath him, moaning and begging. Tony didn’t feel like making either of them wait, so he took Loki’s cock in one tentacle and his own in his hand. He jacked them off together, mouth against Loki’s, the kisses getting messier as they got close to orgasm.

When he could tell Loki was close, he reached up with his free hand and pulled the godling’s hair hard. Loki gasped and throbbed in Tony’s hand, and Tony followed. It felt so very good, having Loki under him and panting for air in the wake of his orgasm. Tony smiled, and kissed Loki once more, softly.

When they were laying facing each other, Tony’s extra appendages returned to his core, he pulled the blanket up over Loki. “Sleep, pet,” he said quietly. “JARVIS will tell you where I am when you wake.”

He’d let Loki rest. Tony felt too energized to stay in bed, though. Besides, he had experiments to run on himself. Time to go to the lab.

\---

“Sir, Director Fury is calling.”

Tony scowled. “Fine, fine. Let’s get this over with.”

A holographic screen appeared before him, Fury looking as annoyed as Tony felt. “Stark. I hear you’re taking in aliens. Plural.”

“Loki’s not a criminal. He can stay wherever he wants.”

“Is that you talking, or the thing inside your head?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Nothing’s controlling me.”

“Our scientists would like to talk to you and Loki both,” Fury demanded.

“‘Talk’. Right. Thanks but no thanks.” Tony’s eyes hardened. “Stay away from us, or my legal team will rip you to shreds.”

“No need to threaten, Stark. Just think about it.”

“Don’t need to.” Tony looked at the nearest camera, and JARVIS cut the call. Goddamn, Tony hated that man.

Well. He’d been planning to go to the gym anyway, to try out his strength. He headed down the stairs. The top three floors of Stark Tower were all his. The lab was underneath the penthouse, and under that were miscellaneous rooms he didn’t have space for up top. Like the gym.

He headed straight for the rack of free weight plates. Yeah, he could do that. He reached out with two tentacles from under his shirt, and lifted the entire rack. They felt like they barely weighed anything. Goddamn.

Tony knew things about himself, things Cthulhu had wordlessly put into his mind. He knew he could make his body hard as diamonds if he wished, including his hair and nails. He knew he was stronger than even Thor. But he’d had to test it all, because he was Tony Stark and science was awesome. So now he had a steel plate in his lab that he’d scratched up with nothing more than the hair on his arm, and he had readouts of the magic that made his tentacles emerge from his body without being stored inside his torso. It was all so fascinating.

He got on the treadmill and started to run, knowing that he wouldn’t tire. He was more or less invincible now. He planned to remove his arc reactor later, knowing his chest would heal up immediately. He also had a degree of Cthulhu’s magic. The one thing his roomie couldn’t prevent was the eventual shutdown of Tony’s mortal body. But healing himself would prolong his life by a few decades. So he had that going for him now too.

“Sir, Mr. Loki is awake.”

Tony got off the treadmill. He hadn’t even broken a sweat. “Tell him I’m coming up.” He took the stairs to the penthouse, and found Loki in the kitchen. The god was drinking a glass of water, looking groggy. Tony found him adorable.

“Have a nice nap?” Tony got himself some water as well.

Loki huffed. “I hate nightmares.”

“Me too. Wanna talk about it?” Tony took a swallow. Cold water was still nice after exercise, it seemed, even if he hadn’t broken a sweat.

“Not really.” Loki sat his glass in the sink. “Might we eat dinner?”

“Sure. What are you in the mood for?”

“Fish, I think.” Loki yawned.

“Cooked or raw?” Tony sat his glass next to Loki’s.

“You eat raw fish?” Loki eyed Tony like he was crazy.

“Sometimes. It’s delicious.”

Loki shook his head, disbelieving. “I will try it.”

“Awesome. JARVIS?”

“Ordering now, Sir.”

Tony headed toward the living room, Loki trailing behind. “I wanted to talk to you about something,” Tony told him. “Have a seat.”

They sat down opposite each other, Loki looking wary.

Tony leaned forward, hands on his knees. “If we’re going to be doing this, I need to know what Thanos did to you.”

Loki paled. “It’s irrelevant.”

“No it isn’t.” Tony took a breath. “You bore obvious signs of torture. You were mind-controlled. I know you want to put it behind you, I get that. But what happens if we’re in bed and I do something to trigger a flashback? Do you really want that to happen?”

Loki looking away, mouth a tight line. “I don’t want your pity.”

Tony softened his tone. “And you won’t have it.” He tapped his arc reactor. “The thing in my chest, I got while being tortured. I’ve been there, and I murdered the people who did it.

“I still have nightmares,” Tony continued. “I have panic attacks. And that’s _normal_. It fucking sucks, but it doesn’t make me weak.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Do you think I’m weak?”

“No,” Loki said immediately. “But on Asgard--”

“ _Fuck_ Asgard,” Tony shot back. “You’re on Earth now. You’re with me. And I say there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Loki began to tremble. “You don’t know. You don’t know the things I’ve done.”

Tony sat back, deliberately making his posture casual. “I used to be known as the Merchant of Death. Thousands died because I didn’t give a shit. It took torture to make me start caring about my fellow humans.” He shrugged. “I’m not a good man, Lokes. I’m just trying to make up for the crap I’ve done.”

The god took a deep breath. “I tried to destroy an entire realm.” He laughed bitterly. “Then I tried to kill myself, too. I failed at both.”

Loki began to tell a story -- of always knowing he was different, of being crushed under his brother’s arrogance. Of finding out he wasn’t even of Asgard. Violence. Hopelessness. Then, Thanos.

When Loki finally stopped talking, the room was quiet. Loki stared at his hands. “I will leave, if you wish.”

“Stay.” Tony made himself relax his fists. They’d been clenched for what felt like hours. “And if I ever meet Thanos or that Other guy, I will tear them limb from limb.”

Loki looked up at that, expression troubled. “You would defend a monster?”

“You aren’t a monster, Lokes. _Thanos_ , on the other hand…” Tony really wanted to hurt someone right now. Instead he made himself slow his breathing. Rage wouldn’t make Loki feel any better.

“Lunch has arrived, Sir.”

“Good timing.” Tony got up and went to the elevator, taking the bag from the floor of the empty car. “Let’s eat.”

To Tony’s delight, Loki loved sushi. “Stark. This is delightful.” Loki swallowed a bite of salmon and rice.

“I’m glad you like it.” Tony had an idea. “Ever had anyone feed you?”

Loki’s eyebrows went up, incredulous. “I am perfectly capable of doing it myself.”

Tony smiled. “Obviously. But I think we could use a distraction, and you’d look lovely on your knees for me.”

Uncertainly, Loki got up and moved to stand beside Tony. Slowly he knelt.

“Good boy,” Tony told him. “Hands behind your back.” When Loki had obeyed, Tony used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of nigiri. He held it out for Loki.

The god leaned in, hesitant, and delicately took the bite in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed, enjoying the flavor. Once he’d swallowed, he opened his eyes. “May I please have more?”

“Of course.” Tony fed his trickster, occasionally pausing for a piece for himself. He was pleased to see Loki’s hesitation fade, and the god seemed to relax.

It was a very nice meal, in the end. Loki was smiling, basking in Tony’s attention. Tony wasn’t surprised, given his background. Loki needed more attention and care in his life.

When they were done, Tony stroked his godling’s cheek. “What would you like to do now, pet? Do you need more rest?”

Loki looked up through his eyelashes. “Would you like to have me again?”

Tony smiled. “Absolutely.” He stood and held a hand out to Loki. Ordinarily he’d make his sub crawl to the bedroom, but after hearing Loki’s story he knew he would never give that order.

Loki allowed Tony to pull him up and guide him to the bedroom, hands still clasped.

“Now, pretty boy, I believe you have a fantasy.” Tony began undressing Loki. “You’re going to watch me get myself off, and then I’m going to spank you before I fuck that sweet mouth of yours.” And add his own tricks, but he’d surprise Loki with that.

Loki’s cock was hardening even as Tony undid the laces of the god’s leather pants. Once he was bare, Tony stood and smiled. “Don’t move, gorgeous. I’ll be right back.”

Tony kept his toys in an armoire in his closet. He fetched some soft black rope and a medium-sized black plug, then returned to the bedroom. “Bend over that chair,” he ordered, pointing at the leather armchair in the corner. He snagged the lube and followed, admiring the view. Loki’s ass was beautiful. Seriously.

He set his things down on the chair’s seat, then began to pet Loki. He could feel his godling’s nervousness. “I’m not going to hurt you, pretty boy. Well, not more than you’ve asked for.” He stroked Loki’s hair, pleased to feel the trickster relax a little.

Tony picked up the butt plug and the lubricant. “I’m going to put this in you to open you up for later,” he said, slicking up the plug. “It’ll feel good. Promise.” He nudged Loki’s legs apart with his foot, then teased his sub’s hole with the tip of the plug. “It’s a little cold.”

Slowly he worked the plug into Loki, taking his time. The god was moaning softly by the time Tony got it all the way in. “Good boy,” Tony soothed. “You’re being so good for me.” He picked up the rope. “Now sit down for me.”

Loki gasped when he sat, no doubt feeling the plug shift. Tony smiled. “I know this rope won’t hold you, but that’s not the point. I know you don’t want to escape, do you?”

“No,” Loki said softly, beginning to tremble again.

“Ssh,” Tony said gently, wrapping the rope around Loki’s wrists. “I’ve got you, pretty boy. You’re safe.” He tied Loki’s arms to his torso, then bound his ankles with a second rope. Once he was done, he moved Loki into a more comfortable-looking position. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Loki’s voice was small.

Tony kissed the top of his head and stood back. “You want me to put on a show for you?”

Loki bit his lip and nodded.

Slowly Tony stripped off his clothes, enjoying the way Loki paid close attention to his every movement. He sat on the edge of the bed nearest Loki, picking up the bottle of lube. “This will be a new experience for both of us,” Tony told his pet, and extended a greenish-black tentacle from under his sternum. He lubricated it, then ran the tip lightly over the length of his erection. Interesting. Not like anything he’d ever felt before.

He curled it around his dick and squeezed a little, then began shifting it around to see what felt good. It was too odd to get him off, at least to start with. But as he experimented, it started to feel more natural. He glanced up, and saw Loki entranced by the sight. It made things even better, and Tony began to jack himself slowly with the tentacle.

Time to make this more interesting.

He eased another tentacle free and slicked it up as well. Tony laid back on the bed, bending his knees so his feet were on the edge of the mattress. Loki had a great view as Tony slid the second tentacle into his ass.

Loki gasped at the same time Tony did. Goddamn that felt good. It took a little to get a rhythm down between the two appendages, but soon he was jacking off with one while he fucked himself with the other.

“This feels so good,” Tony moaned, mostly for Loki’s benefit. “Gonna do this to you sometime.” He reached down with one hand and cupped his balls, rolling them gently in his fingers. He was getting close. He thrust up into the coils of his tentacle as he squeezed his dick, and fuck, he was coming. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he let himself go lax. He retracted his extra appendages and just laid there for a moment.

Once he could think coherently again, he sat up. Loki’s cock was straining upwards, and the god looked wrecked. And that was without Tony touching him. Tony grinned. “You liked that.”

Loki nodded and licked his lips.

“Ready for your spanking, pretty boy?”

The god looked up at Tony with huge eyes. “I… I think so.”

“If you don’t like it, just say stop.” Tony stood and manhandled Loki over the padded rail at the foot of his bed. He stroked Loki’s ass tenderly with one hand, holding him down with the other. “Such a pretty boy.”

Tony brought his hand down hard on the soft flesh. Loki gasped, and Tony did it again on the other side. Then he gave Loki a moment to breathe. “Feel good, pet?”

“Yes,” Loki replied, breathless.

Tony hit him again, a little harder, establishing a rhythm, so Loki knew when the blow would come but not where Tony would strike. It didn’t take long for the godling to start squirming, his ass turning a lovely shade of pink as Tony worked.

He paused every so often, letting Loki recover. Sadly, the pink marks never lasted long.

“More?” Tony asked.

“Please,” Loki panted.

Tony began again, this time with no pattern. Loki was making the most delicious sounds, little cries and whimpers that got Tony hard again. Finally, when he thought his pet had had enough, he ceased. “Ready to take my cock, pretty boy?”

“Yes.” Loki sounded on the verge of tears. Perfect.

Tony moved to kneel in front of his pet and took a firm hold on his hair. “If you need me to stop, snap your fingers. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Tony guided himself into Loki’s mouth and started fucking his face slowly, not going very deep. He could feel Loki trying to sort out what to do. “No teeth,” Tony told him. “Use your tongue more. Like that. Mm.” He kept up the slow pace. Loki had never sucked dick before, and the fact gave Tony a little thrill.

Once Loki had relaxed a little, it was time to surprise him. The god’s eyes were closed, so he didn’t notice Tony snaking a tentacle out and behind him. He pulled the plug ever so slowly from Loki’s rear, enjoying Loki’s moans of surprise, and dropped the plug on the floor. In its place he slid the first six inches of his tentacle into his pet’s ass.

Loki gave a long, low moan as he realized what Tony was doing.

“You like that?” Tony was unbelievably turned on.

His godling nodded as much as he could, given Tony’s grip on his hair.

“You want to come?”

Loki made a noise of assent.

Just like he’d done for himself earlier, Tony extended a tentacle and coiled it around Loki’s cock. He figured that Loki wouldn’t mind it being dry, the pain adding to the pleasure. Loki whimpered, and Tony kicked the whole setup into gear. He made the appendage in Loki’s ass swell as little as he started stroking Loki’s dick and fucking his face a little faster and deeper.

Loki screamed around Tony’s cock, and fuck yeah, Tony was so close! He didn’t want Loki to choke, not when he wasn’t used to it, so he pulled out of Loki’s mouth and jacked off on his face even as he sped up his tentacles. Loki came with a scream as Tony’s come landed on his lips.

“Oh, that was good.” Tony leaned in to lick at Loki’s mouth, smug at the way Loki looked debauched. He removed his tentacles and pulled Loki onto the bed, untying him as the godling lay limp on the mattress. “You were so good for me. Did you like that?”

Loki agreed with a groan, and Tony chuckled. “My pretty boy. Want some water?”

“Stay,” Loki muttered.

“Sure thing, gorgeous.” He wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and let his pet enjoy the afterglow. Tony felt great: relaxed and sated and warm. Loki seemed pretty pleased too, if worn out.

He let his godling rest. As soon as Loki was asleep, Tony eased out of bed.

Time to avenge.


	5. Avenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of gore. Just a heads up.

Cthulhu could move through entire galaxies with little effort. That meant Tony could, too. He closed his eyes and reached out into the universe, searching. He couldn’t seek out a single person, but elder gods knew the flavor of infinity stones. All he had to do was find more than one in the same place.

There were two locations that fit the bill. Tony figured the closest one was Asgard, so he’d try the most distant. Forcing his body into diamond hardness, he willed himself to the stones.

He was wrapped in darkness for what seemed like an eternity. No air, no life, just the path through the dark matter of space. When there was light again, Tony was standing on a rock floating in space.

An enormous purple man on a throne was staring down at him with surprise. “A mortal? How strange.” He didn’t sound too impressed.

“Hi!” Tony said brightly. “I’m looking for a guy named Thanos. He anywhere around here?”

“Have a care how you speak to the master,” a hooded creature hissed, aiming some kind of energy weapon at Tony. There were perhaps a dozen there, personal guard of Purple Dude.

“I am Thanos,” the asshole said. “What would such an insignificant creature want with me?”

“Revenge,” Tony told him. With a speed he didn’t know he had, he released his tentacles and ran forwards. Coiling his appendages around Thanos’ head and torso, he yanked as hard as he could.

Thanos’ head pulled free of his body, spurting green blood. Tony felt gleeful. But he wasn’t done yet. He pulled the head into Cthulhu’s pocket dimension, then turned to face the guards.

“What have you done?” one screeched.

“What somebody should have done a long time ago,” Tony replied. “Now, where do I find The Other?”

A guard answered with a shot to Tony’s head. The energy beam bounced off harmlessly.

Tony grinned, all teeth. “Come on, fuckers. You can do better than that.” And then he was fighting, punching aliens with his fists so hard his hands were going through their skulls. It felt good. Really good. “The Other,” he snarled, grabbing one bastard by the throat.

The guard instinctively. glanced over to his comrade. Good enough. Tony ripped his head off and stalked toward the Other. The alien shot Tony again and again, but all it did was piss him off. He used his tentacles to pin the creature in the air.

“You. You tortured Loki.” Tony was going to enjoy this.

“The little god?” The Other sneered. “Such a fine plaything.”

Tony reached out and ripped off a finger with his bare hands. The Other flinched, but laughed. “You may kill me, but my soul is destined for greater things.”

“Whatever,” Tony replied, and tore off a thumb.

The creature kept laughing as Tony slowly dismembered him, the laughter turning to screams as Tony broke bones and dislocated joints. Finally The Other sobbed, and Tony felt better. He removed the creature’s arms and watched him bleed, then took his head to give to Loki.

The other guards had fled. That was fine. They could spread the news that Loki was under the protection of someone. That Thanos was dead.

Tony ambled over to the throne and searched the Mad Titan’s body. The infinity stones, three of them, were in a small box in Thanos’ pocket. Power, Reality, and Soul. He held one up, feeling the power radiating from it. These stones could unmake the universe.

They shouldn’t exist.

Tony closed his hand around it, letting his magic unravel the stone. Echoes of its power rang through Tony’s mind. This was the right thing to do.

The other two stones went just as quietly. Tony was alone.

Next stop, Asgard.

\---

In Odin’s vault, Tony hid himself as he unraveled the Space and Mind Stones. He wondered if Odin would feel their loss.

\---

Earth, but not home. Somewhere in Asia, he thought, as he broke through weak mortal magics to lift the Time stone. As it faded, voices called out a warning, but he didn’t listen.

\---

His bedroom, where Loki lay sleeping.

Home.

Tony laid down.

Rest.


	6. Happy Ending

Tony woke when he felt Loki shift next to him.

“Stark.” Loki greeted him with a smile.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Tony kissed his temple. “How are you feeling?”

“I am well.” Loki’s brows drew together. “You smell like space.”

Tony ducked his head sheepishly. “Yeah, well, I need to burn off some energy, so, uh…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t be mad at me, okay?”

Loki frowned. “What did you do?”

“I kinda murdered Thanos and The Other.” Tony winced.

“You…” Loki looked stunned.

“I brought you their heads, if you want them,” Tony offered. “Oh, and the infinity stones are gone. I thought it would be a good idea to unmake them.”

Loki just stared at Tony, speechless.

“I know I should have let you kill them, but I was so fucking mad, and I didn’t want you to have to be scared anymore, and--”

Loki cut off Tony’s apology with a kiss, rolling them so Loki was on top. It took Tony a second to realize that Loki wasn’t angry, and then he was completely on board with the kissing. He put his hands on his trickster’s waist and slid his tongue against Loki’s.

Eventually Loki needed air, and he pulled back. “Stark,” he breathed. “I will do anything you ask. My life is yours. I owe you no less.”

“Hey, hey.” Tony frowned. “I didn’t do it so you’d owe me. I did it because you deserve to sleep at night.”

Loki looked so young, so vulnerable. “I can never thank you enough.”

“C’mere.” Tony gently pressed Loki’s head against Tony’s shoulder and stroked his hair. “You’ve been through enough. Just relax.”

The god gripped Tony tightly, and Tony felt hot tears on his skin. He just kept holding Loki. “It’s okay. You’re safe,” he murmured soothingly. Tony was terrible at feelings, but he knew what he would have wanted someone to do for him after Afghanistan. So he held his godling close and closed his eyes.

Eventually Loki settled. “Sorry about that,” he said quietly, face still pressed to Tony’s chest.

“Totally fine,” Tony told him. “Want some breakfast?”

He felt Loki’s smile against his skin. “Yes, please.”

\---

Hand-feeding Loki was becoming a kink. The god knelt beside Tony’s chair, calmly accepting whatever Tony gave him, hands folded behind his back. His eyes were so very green, and his mouth kept curling at the edges like he wanted to smile but wouldn’t allow himself.

It was a pleasant meal, and when they were done, Tony wanted to give his new pet a treat. “Want to lose another virginity?” he asked lightly, running a hand through Loki’s ink-black hair.

“What did you have in mind?” Loki’s tone was flirtatious. Good.

“I was thinking you could fuck me.” Tony leaned down and kissed his pet. “I’ll tell you exactly what to do. All you have to do is obey.”

Loki’s eyebrows twitched, and he looked doubtful. “You would trust me with that?”

“It’s not rocket surgery,” Tony joked. “You’ll be fine.” He stood, tugging Loki up with him. “Goddamn you’re tall.”

The god arched an eyebrow. “I am average height for an Asgardian male, and very short for a Jotun.”

“Yeah, well, on Earthgard you’re way above average.” Tony leered playfully and cupped Loki’s crotch. “In every way.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but Tony could tell he was flattered.

“Bedroom, godling.” Tony pointed, and Loki glided off without looking to see if Tony followed. Tony kept back just enough to watch his pet’s ass. Gorgeous.

Once they were in the room, Tony stripped off his clothes and laid down. “C’mon, hot stuff. Undress for me.”

Loki huffed a laugh and snapped his fingers. Instantly he was naked.

Tony wanted to be able to do that. Wait, he _could_ do that. Huh. He’d have to surprise Loki next time. “Come here.” He spread his legs, knees bent, and pointed between them. Loki took his place, and Tony pulled him down for a kiss. It started soft, but rapidly turned dirty as Tony took hold of Loki’s hair and used it to drag the godling closer.

Tony lightly dragged his nails down Loki’s chest, making his pet shiver. He was half-tempted to flip them over and take Loki again, but he was in the mood to lay back and let someone else do the work. Still, he pinched Loki’s nipple hard enough to make him gasp. The godling was awfully fun to wind up.

Their hardening cocks rubbed together as they kissed. It felt delicious. Tony tilted his pet’s head slightly, then bit his way down Loki’s jawline to his neck. He bit, gently at first, then harder when Loki cried out and thrust against Tony. Yeah, he’d teach Loki a thing or two.

Tony pushed Loki upright, releasing his hair. “Lube up your dick. I know you know a spell for it.” Loki glanced down for a second, concentrating, then looked back up. “Once you’ve gotten used to getting fucked, you won’t need to be opened up gently anymore. And I have a bit of experience with this.” Tony pulled his knees up. “Guide the head in. Slowly.”

Loki took hold of himself, and carefully pressed the tip against Tony’s hole. Tony relaxed his muscles, and the godling was able to push in without any pain. “Good boy,” Tony told him. “Now you can slide all the way in. Not too fast, though. Yeah, like that.” Tony closed his eyes for a second, loving the feel of Loki inside him.

He opened his eyes. Loki’s jaw was clenched tightly. Tony grinned and flexed his internal muscles. “Feel good, pet?”

“Yes, Tony.” Every muscle in Loki’s body seemed tense. “Can I move now?”

This was even more fun than Tony had hoped for. “You can, but don’t you dare come until I give you permission.”

Loki swallowed and braced himself over Tony’s body. He drew his hips back, then thrust forward. At first it was experimental, but then he got the hang of it.

“You feel amazing.” Tony hiked his legs higher and wider, to take Loki deeper. The godling whimpered in response, and sped up. “Don’t come. I’m not there yet.”

Loki slowed down, biting his lip. Tony took pity on him. He knew the lube spell now too -- thanks, Cthulhu -- and used it on his hand so he could jack off while Loki fucked him.

The sight seemed to entrance Loki, and the godling whined and sped up again. Tony fucked his fist faster, not wanting to push Loki too far. He was getting close, really close. With his other hand he reached up and slapped Loki. “Come, cunt!”

Loki shouted, and watching him fall apart was enough to set Tony off as well. Tony rode his orgasm until he felt empty, then he smiled breathlessly at his godling. “Relax, pet. You did good.”

The god groaned and tumbled onto the bed, trapping Tony’s leg beneath him. Tony laughed and pulled the limb free. “Such a good boy for me.’ With a thought he cleaned them both up, then rolled on his side to snuggle his pet. “Do you want a nap?”

“I’m good,” Loki mumbled into the pillow, eyes closed.

Tony chuckled. “You sure?”

“Mm. Just give me a moment.”

Tony tried to be patient. But he really wanted to get Loki in the lab. After all, two gods -- one of which was an engineer -- and all Tony’s tech would make for a good time. Almost better than sex.

Almost.

\---

Time passed. Tony worked (and it was much easier, with seemingly infinite powers), sat through SI meetings, helped coordinate and pay for the rebuilding of the area affected during the invasion, and enjoyed watching his godling blossom.

Loki was a marvel. He threw himself into helping with the construction, demanding to help right his wrongs. Between that and a couple of television interviews, the public was in love with Tony’s pet god.

Tony kept his new abilities to himself, as well as his little merger with Cthulhu. Nobody needed to know outside of the Avengers, Loki, and Tony’s closest friends.

The Avengers rarely got together. They simply weren’t needed as a team very often. Tony was glad, really -- he still didn’t like Rogers, he didn’t trust Romanoff, and no one else except Bruce seemed smart enough to keep up with Tony.

He would have liked to get to know Bruce. Sadly, the man insisted on staying away from civilization. He went back to his little village in India, promising to come back next time the world was threatened.

Thor came by once in a while. He was busy in Asgard, but he wanted his brother back. Loki told him no every time, but Thor was ridiculously stubborn. Tony considered banning Thor from the building, but his godling seemed to like hearing how his mother was doing.

Fury eventually got the message that Tony and Loki weren’t his to experiment on. Tony knew he’d hear from the bastard again someday, but he hoped it wouldn’t be anytime soon.

Tony was happy. Loki seemed happy too, helping Tony kick ass whenever Iron Man was needed. Watching Loki fight was sexy as hell. The god was a fucking badass, tearing into terrorist cells with a smile of savage delight. Afterwards they’d go home and fuck, caught up in each other’s violence and pleasure.

It was one of those times, after they’d taken down a Ten Rings offshoot in Libya, that Tony accidentally confessed his feelings. Loki had blood on his cheek and was writhing naked underneath Tony, and he looked so gorgeous that Tony couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck, I love you,” he panted, thrusting into Loki’s tight body.

Loki just grinned. “I know.” His eyes were bright. “I love you too. Can I come now?”

Tony laughed. “Such a good boy.”

He had never believed he could be this happy. He silently thanked Cthulhu yet again, and went back to showing his godling how much he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this! I enjoyed writing it, more than I've enjoyed writing anything in quite a while. Thanks for all your wonderful comments. I love this fandom so much...


End file.
